


Meetings with Kevan Lannister

by ikkiM



Series: Scenes in Search of a Fic [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne's War on Breakfast Food, F/M, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevan Lannister really likes jelly doughnuts, doesn't understand why someone would turn down more money and does a spit-take with forty-year-old Scotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More of these scenes. I thought these were all Kevan POV, but wrong, so wrong I was! But these are all scenes in which Kevan is either POV or plays an active role. Again, unbeta-ed, unfinished and totally chronology-challenged. A couple of these are super short so I will try to get them posted quickly.

Kevan Lannister and his nephews stood before the buffet table, assessing its wares: fresh fruit, yogurt, juices, oatmeal, whole wheat bagels, ground flaxseed, skim milk, scrambled egg whites, bran.

“Which of the seven hells is this?” Tyrion exhaled.

Kevan had been particularly looking forward to a jelly doughnut from Hot Pies, Lannisport’s most exclusive bakery. Lannister breakfast meetings were known for their spread of doughnuts, muffins, sausages, bacon and eggs. The jelly doughnuts had the perfect mix of sweetness and fresh fruit. They were powdered but not overly sugary. The filling would ooze out from the first bite, satisfying every taste bud. Dorna never let him get doughnuts from Hot Pies. He looked at the egg whites mournfully.

Jaime grabbed a plate and started filling it with berries, pineapple and peaches. “Do you think if I add sugar to the skim milk, it will taste like sweet cream?” He looked around the table. “Where is the sugar?”

“Forget the sugar. Where is ham? The sausages,” Tyrion wailed. “ _Where is the bacon_?”

Kevan turned to assess the young woman who had joined them. This was Tywin’s new assistant. The one living at Casterly Rock. She nodded at him.

“Good morning.” She took a plate and filled it with one spoonful of eggs, half of a whole wheat bagel, fresh berries and yogurt. Then she filled a bowl of oatmeal with skim milk, honey and a banana. She made a satisfied humming noise before heading back to the conference room. They all turned to see her place the plate in front of Tywin. There was also a glass of tomato juice in front of him. She took her oatmeal and sat down at one of the chairs against the wall.

Kevan turned back to the table. There was no coffee. _No coffee._ He again lifted each cloche cover, hoping to find a doughnut. 

 


	2. The Breakfast Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snipped about how meetings are going now that Brienne is in the mix.

Jaime looked at Tyrion. Tyrion shrugged his shoulders. Bronn loaded fresh porn on his tablet. Kevan reordered his papers. The wench was staring at his father who seemed to be taking deep breaths. She looked back at her tablet as Tywin began to speak.

“I understand that you feel you need more funding in Research and Development, Bronn, but you must understand that research and development requires you to actually develop something and not spend all of your time on research.”

Bronn went back to arguing his case. “You corporate types just don’t understand us creative types. Sometimes we just need a little extra funding to get our creative juices flowing. We’ve got the best Westernet services in the country and the best website. We’re just waiting for the next big thing in technology. Then we’ll be back to developing things that make money.”

His father glared. The wench met his father’s eyes and tilted her head. His father jerked his shoulders down before responding. “Lannister Corp is not in the business of funding aimless science. We are in the business of making money. And if you can’t develop something that actually makes money, then you should perhaps move into the public sector.”

“Nah. No money to be made there. I’ll prod them into the more lucrative areas.” Bronn was pragmatic as always.

Tywin snarled. Jaime checked his father’s area for projectiles. There was an uneaten piece of bagel near his right hand. Jaime watched his father flex his fingers then stop. Tywin was once again staring at Brienne. Jaime turned to stare at her as well. He heard his father inhale. The bagel remained untouched on its plate. His father started a new topic, “Now Tyrion, as to these changes in the employee benefit plan you wished to discuss.”

 


	3. Kevan and Brienne Chat About Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin decides to hold the next day's meetings at the Rock and Kevan runs into Brienne. Not literally. Another really short one.

The new assistant caught up with him the next day before he headed into a meeting with his brother and nephews. “Mr. Lannister.”

“Ah, the redoubtable Miss Tarth. Please call me Kevan. Are you going to join us today for another round of financial reports? Both Tyrion and Jaime will be there. Should be fascinating.” The meeting yesterday had been odd. There was something decidedly off about his brother and he suspected it had to do with this young woman.

Brienne turned pink. “Uhm. No. Mr. Lannister indicated this was to be a private meeting. And it’s Brienne.” She turned even pinker. “There has been a problem with my salary.”

“Oh?” He raised the Lannister eyebrow.

“I checked my account balance and it appears that there is a mistake. I was paid double my contract salary. You can either arrange that I not be paid next month or I can refund half of the amount. Just let me know whichever works.”

He didn’t know if he should be shocked or amused. “I’m aware of your contract salary, Brienne. Tywin told me to double it. You’re not being overpaid. In fact, knowing my brother, you’re probably still being woefully underpaid.” He reached over and patted her arm reassuringly. “Consider it hazard pay for all the times he yells at you and throws things.”

“He neither yells nor throws things. I’d feel much more comfortable just being paid the agreed upon salary.”

There really was something going on with his brother. Tywin yelled at the staff regularly. “I’m sure he soon will, Brienne. He really can’t help himself.”

She shook her head at him. “I don’t think he will. Even if he did, he’s already bought me a new wardrobe. I can’t take any more from him.”

 _A new wardrobe_? That was surprising. He tried to reassure her, “My brother doesn’t take kindly to most people and he doesn’t suffer fools. He’s taken kindly to you, so don’t do something foolish like refuse his money. He has plenty of it.”

“I’d really rather not,” she replied decisively.

\--

Jaime appeared to be sleeping and Tyrion had a chat window open on his tablet as Kevan passed out the latest financial data. “I just had the most interesting conversation with your Ms. Tarth.” That got everyone’s attention.

“Did she fall down the stairs, turn red and stammer an apology to the newel post?” Tyrion asked.

Tywin sent his son a quelling look.

Kevan continued on. “Yes, she turned pink. No, she didn’t stammer. She was, however, quite insistent that you’re paying her too much money. She’s going to write me a check for the excess amount over the agreed upon salary. She also mentioned you had purchased her a new wardrobe.”

Tywin waved his hand. “Give her the money anyway. She’s earned it.”

Kevan raised a brow at his nephews who both shrugged. “She was quite insistent, Tywin.”

Tywin finally looked up at him, seeing the question in his eyes. Kevan could tell he wasn’t going to get his answer today, at least not from his brother. “Tyrion, set up an investment portfolio. See to it personally.”

Kevan looked at his youngest nephew.

“Of course, Father.” Tyrion looked at Kevan then Jaime, his expression clear. _I’m the fucking VP of Finance of the largest corporation in Westeros and I’m supposed to set up an investment portfolio for an ASSISTANT?_

Kevan was surprised when Jaime tapped his chest in response, signalling,  _I’m the VP of the_ Entire Company _and I had to take her shopping._

Oh, he definitely needed to find out more about Ms. Brienne Tarth.


	4. Tywin's Plans Are Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a conversation between Kevan and Tywin that occurs much later in the fic. It does, however, reveal, in part, Tywin's plans for Brienne. Imagine that a few months have passed since Kevan first met Brienne. This is Tywin's point of view. Again, unbeta-ed, messy, plot-meandering. But a couple of funny bits.

Kevan had stayed to talk to Tywin after the meeting. Kevan handed him a packet.

“She’s been accepted to Lannisport University graduate school. Classes begin next fall. All her tuition and expenses have been paid. She has an open account at the book store.”

Tywin thinned his lips and took the packet. “Excellent.”

“It wasn’t difficult. Her grades at Winterfell were stellar. She probably would have been accepted to any graduate program in Westeros.”

“She had been accepted to _Winterfell_.” He made it sound like Flea Bottom. “Lannisport is a far superior institution. And she can continue to reside here at Casterly Rock.”

“So, you plan on keeping her close? Going to tell me who she is and why you’re so personally attached to her?”

“I owe her a debt I may never be able to repay. Lannisters always pay their debts.” Tywin straightened the papers on his desk, longing for a glass of the Scotch Kevan had before him. “Moreover, she’s going to marry Jaime and provide me grandchildren. Hopefully, at least three.”

He had timed it perfectly. Kevan sprayed his Scotch all over his shirt. If he couldn’t enjoy Scotch, Kevan certainly shouldn't be allowed to enjoy it either. “I didn’t realize they were dating,” Kevan choked out.

“Jaime has been particularly inept at cultivating a romantic relationship. Mostly, he behaves like a petulant school boy, but she is not unreceptive to his juvenile advances.  You are aware of his attention to her in meetings?”

Kevan nodded. “He’s the one making her turn puce?”

“I’ve not inquired as to the details, but I suspect it’s his feeble attempt at flirtation. I’d like them to marry before she begins school. I want her to be able to focus on her studies without distraction.”

Kevan raised a brow. “So, she’d have her own career? Your opinions on that have changed?”

Tywin mirrored Kevan’s eyebrow. “Ms. Tarth is not Joanna. After her graduation, she will take on a role here. She’s ideally suited to work for the Lannister Foundation, our biggest tax shelter. They will raise the children here. Jaime will take over running Lannister Corp. Brienne will remain by his side.”

“Do Brienne and Jaime know you’ve mapped out their lives?”

“Of course not," Tywin narrowed his eyes. "Brienne would let her pride stand in the way of what’s best for her and Jaime would rebel just to spite me. I might indicate to him disapproval of the match. Imply that he is unworthy. Perhaps I should hint at adopting her.” Tywin steepled his fingers and appeared lost in thought.

“You’d really go that far to trick Jaime into marrying her?” Kevan chuckled. Tywin glared at him, but unfortunately, his brother was impervious. “Now, on to Cersei. You’re right. Robert is spending his money on whores and food. The latest report indicates he’s fathered several bastards.”

Tywin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Cersei made her own bed when she chose to marry a Baratheon. She can lie in it. As long as that bed stays far away from me. And from Jaime. How much are we spending to keep her name out of the paper?”

“Too much. We might need to simply buy out the newswire run by Petyr Baelish.”

Tywin rapped his pen on the desk. “No. We will no longer waste money on bribes to hide Cersei’s indiscretions. No more payoffs to Baelish. And instruct Ilyn Payne that when questioned about Cersei he should not respond. From hereon, she will be referred to only as Cersei Baratheon.”

“So she’s out?”

“Cersei will always be my daughter and my first born, but she’s never had the best interest of the family at heart. She’s not nearly as smart as she thinks she is. I will inform her on her next trip to Casterly.”

“And Tyrion?”

“It appears that the brothels in Lannisport are suffering a financial crisis. Tyrion has attached himself to a young woman named Tysha. She comes from no family and her only visible means of support is an apple orchard which she runs herself. Tyrion is, of course, secretly supporting that useless endeavor. She’s unworthy of a Lannister, however, he cannot father children.” He waved his hand dismissively. “No matter. Brienne Tarth is from a good family. She’s young. She’s healthy. She’ll give me grandchildren. Lannister grandchildren. Perhaps four.

“Did you check her fertility too?”

Tywin wrinkled his brow. “Unfortunately, there are medical regulations which prevent me from obtaining those records, but there is nothing in her family history to indicate that she may be barren. I should ask her.” Tywin nodded to himself, planning to do just that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part I think will involve Brienne making sandwiches and actual Brienne and Jaime interaction. Otherwise known as "The Good Stuff."


End file.
